When fungible produce, such as fruit or vegetables, is harvested, it is placed in large wooden crates or boxes. The boxes are then loaded into a truck for transportation to market. Before the truck leaves for market, it stops at a wash station. At the wash station, while the crates of produce remain on the truck, the produce is washed to remove dirt and to treat the produce with a chemical treating agent, which acts as a fungicide, pesticide, and preservative. Effluent from this washing is collected in a container, and is typically dumped when the container becomes full. Such dumping is environmentally unfriendly, and also results in waste of the chemical treating agent, which is typically expensive.